Talk:Havoc
Variants |damage = 195 |accuracy = 68.0 |fire_rate = 11.4 |magazine = 54 |notes = manufacturer: Vladof, +54% Recoil Reduction |image = Ar24_glorious_havoc.png }} |damage = 198 |accuracy = 68.0 |fire_rate = 12.1 |magazine = 36 |notes = manufacturer: Vladof, +60% Recoil Reduction |image = Ar20_v3_glorious_havoc.png }} |damage = 41 |accuracy = 82.4 |fire_rate = 10.2 |magazine = 72 |notes = manufacturer: Vladof, x2, +48 Magazine Size, +68% Recoil Reduction, +43% Fire Rate |image = TCH490GloriousHavoc.png }} |model = AR490 |prefix = |damage = 199 |accuracy = 88.5 |fire_rate = 11.4 |magazine = 72 |notes = manufacturer: Vladof, +48 Magazine Size, +48% Fire Rate, +71% Recoil Reduction |image = Ar490glorioushavoc.jpg }} |model = AR490 |prefix = |damage = 258 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 79 |notes = manufacturer: Atlas, +55 Magazine Size, +70% Recoil Reduction, +98% Damage, +53% Fire Rate |image = AR490_Glorious_Havoc.png }} |model = AR490/V3 |prefix = |damage = 379 |accuracy = 79.7 |fire_rate = 12.1 |magazine = 72 |notes = manufacturer: Vladof, +48% Magazine size, +51% Fire Rate, +60% Recoil Reduction |image = AR490V3GloriousHavoc.png }} |damage = 366 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 15 |magazine = 79 |notes = manufacturer: Atlas, +55 Magazine Size, +72% Recoil Reduction, +73% Damage, +61% Fire Rate, 2.1x Weapon Zoom |image = AR590 Glorious Havoc00032.png }} x1, +12 Magazine size, +60% Recoil Reduction, +51% Fire Rate, unlisted scope |image = Glorious_havoc.jpg‎}} |damage = 411 |accuracy = 86.7 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 64 |notes = manufacturer: Atlas, +40 Magazine size, +34% Recoil Reduction, +98% Damage, +53% Fire Rate, 2.1x Weapon Zoom |image = AR29 Pearl Havoc 411.png }} |damage = 262 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 79 |notes = manufacturer: Atlas, x2,+55 Magazine size, +72% Recoil Reduction, +24% Damage |image = AR590 Glorious Havoc00037.png }} Atlas TCH29 Glorious Havoc I just found in the Circle of Slaughter this nice gun: ATLAS TCH29 Glorious Havoc Damage: 92 Acc.: 74.4 Fire Rate: 10.8 * +55 Magazine Size * +53% Recoil Reduction< * +25% Damage * +46% Fire Rate It's Green, and I'm lvl 30. AR490 Pearl Havoc level 46 I have a Level 45 AR490 Pearl Havoc Damage: 225 Accuracy: 74.4 Fire Rate: 15.0 64 mag size +40 Magazine Size +37% Recoil Reduction +73% Damage +61% Fire Rate 2.1x Weapon Zoom It's purple. I've got a similar one to that; Atlas AR29 Glorious Havoc (Level 46), wasn't sure if it was known yet. Here are the stats: 212 Damage, 74.4% Accuracy, 12.5 Fire Rate, +55 Mag Size, +52% Recoil Reduction, +63% Damage, +53% Fire Rate, and 2.1x Weapon Zoom. Lvl 43 Purple Vladof Glorious, picked up from New haven farming. 250damage, 88.5 accuracy, 11.4 fire rate, 2.1*zoom, %68 recoil reduction. Sensational weapon ___________________________________________ Level 50 soldier, all pumped up for combat rifle usage, found lots of stuff but this is definately the best rifle/machinegun I've come across til now: :LVL 46 PURPLE AR29 GLORIOUS HAVOC :DMG:245 :ACC:88.5 :RATE:11.4 :MAG.SIZE: 72 :+48% MAG SIZE :+48% DMG :+70% RECOIL REDUCTION :1.4X ZOOM :Magazine is 132 in the end, great rate of fire, no recoil at all. Beast! ___________________________________________ Found a LVL 60 AR490/V3 Glorious Havoc from Crawmerax Damage: 282 Acc: 82.4 Fire Rate: 12.1 Magazine: 72 +48% Mag size +51% fire rate +71% recoil reduction 2.1x zoom Mix it in with my +45% fire rate and 60% magazine size and it's a very able gun and can easily take out crawmerax's back in one magazine. ------ I use a LvL 48 Atlas AR29 pearl Havoc (purple rarity): damage 309 accuracy 91.3 fire rate 15.0 +40 magazine size (I'n my set up, soldier, 1 magazine is 156 rounds) + 50% recoil reduction + 73% damage + 61% fire rate 2.1 weapon zoom $5384642 Atlas ARS90 Pearl Havoc It's a level 60 gun that was a drop from Crawermax: damage 362 accuracy 91.3 fire rate 12.5 +40 magazine size (for a total of 64 bullets) 2.1 weapon zoom +61% recoil reduction +53% fire rate + 103% damage chart is "simply pwns" really necessary? it gives the whole otherwise professional chart a kind of cheap look. I dunno, I kinda like it. :P Wanabeswordsman 10:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) My Glorious Havoc Does 233 Damage, 88.5 Accuracy, Fire Rate of 12.1, Recoil Reduction at 62, Magazine Size +32, 1.2 Scope Zoom, made from Vladolf, and it has a rarity of purple. Level requierment is 48, and worth 1.6 mill. Best thing I have ever had. =P Jaredr305:the best i had was 297 dmg 13.1 ROF 68 accuracy and 2.1 scope combined with my heavy gunnyer 4 plus overload plus 55 rof and plus 75 magazine size made 237 magazine (i was aloso lvld to 50 proficiency) best assualt rifle ever only problem is im not able to give to my hunter becuase its 61 best i've seen i've got an atlas AR-29 Glorious Havoc My best that I have seen and in fact I currently use is and Atlas AR4900 Glorius Havoc with a level requirement of level 51. The damage is 288 with 91.3 accuracy and a fire rate of 12.5. It has a 79 shot clip, +55 Magazine size, +70 percent recoil reduction, +68 percent damage, +53 percent fire rate, and 2.1x weapon zoom. 05:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC)bowser956 LVL 17 Atlas Havoc Found an TCH30 Atlas Glorious Havoc During my trip through the headstone mine to see sledge. It has a requirement of lvl 17 and has a damage of 62, accuracy of 74.4 and a fire rate of 10.8 fire rate it also has + 56% recoil reduction, a 39 magazine size sells for 2k if sold back to marcus Best gun ive found on this playthrough and i still have it while now just entering new haven at lvl 24 Awesome Glorious Havoc Just picked up a beast of a Glorious Havoc from Crawmerax. I've only really been keeping non-uniques worth 5 million+ so this one caught my eye: Level 48 AR440 Glorious Havoc (Atlas) Damage: 295 Accuracy: 91.3 Fire Rate: 15.0 (!!) Ammo Capacity: 59 +35 Magazine Size +70% Recoil Reduction +65% Damage +61% Fire Rate 2.1x Weapon Zoom 15.0 Fire Rate is the highest I've ever seen on a fully automatic Combat Rifle. If I can get a screen capture later on I'll post it. I was amazed at this weapon, especially that it's level 48. With my Heavy Gunner mod (+80% Magazine size, +65% Fire Rate) and 9 levels of Metal Storm the rate of fire on this thing is INSANE! Splattercat 00:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I have to question the legitness of this gun as it seems (way) too good to be true for a level 48, + the fact that Crawmerax only drops level 55 stuff at the lowest. Unless you were playing on single player and NO other players were there I'm going to have to say it's modded. I'm no expert on how modded guns are made, but it seems like someone put the part for a Battle rifle on to add the fire rate and damage, plus the fact that Craw is NOT going to drop stuff thats less than level 55 (except Artifacts). - Uberorb (Talk) I don't think the level shows it is modded. I don't know, but does PT1 Crawmerax drop lower level loot? If yes, then it may have come from there. If not, then what is the point of PT1 Craw? But the 15.0 fire rate is abnormally fast. It looks fun even of it is modded. GnarlyToaster 13:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :might have been equipped. ask Splattercat for a pic. 13:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok, if it's equipped then it'd be level 60, way more reasonable. the only thing that still seems weird to me is that 15.0 fire rate, but I guess that anythings possible. :Also: Crawmerax is level 64 in BOTH playthroughs. I got a Sweet Ironclad off of him in PT1. - Uberorb (Talk) : :I had a level 16 Atlas MG with a 15 fire rate. I've never seen another MG with that RoF since... Isil`Zha 17:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) level 60 checks out on gear calculator. good call UO. material 2 avoids pearl. so Splat got it from craw and posted stats as equipped. somebody put it in chart so rate of fire is acknowledged. 14:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Havoc? I recently picked up an "AR20 Heavy Havoc" by a Lance Commando It has a LVL. 27 requirement 118 Damage 79.7 Accuracy 11.4 Fire Rate 28 Magazine Size also it says + 48% Fire Rate & +4 Magazine Size at the bottom Has anyone picked up any "Heavy" Havocs before? is it even a legitimate prefix for a havoc? :i believe it is. someone wanna check? 20:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) i have found a heavy havoc:damage-79:rof-11.5:accuracy-89.00 :ty. 20:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I found an uber havoc today! Atlas AR 490 Pearl Havoc: 309 dmg 91.3 accuracy 15 f.r. 64 mag +40 mag size +58 reciol reduction +73dmg +61 f.r. and 1.4 zoom truely an awesome gun.Veggienater 22:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been using a glorious Havok for about 30 levels (im level 54) and it is probably the best weapon i have seen. With my skills boosts it had a clip of 180, it fired and reloaded very fast. was moderatly accurate (around 70) and did almost 200 damage. I just replaced it with a better one with stats almost identical but a smaller clip and almost double the damage. greatest weapon EVAR!! 06:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Best Havoc I've found so far Best Havoc I've found so far from farming Crawmerax. 15 Kills so far and still no pearl weapon but at least I've got this and a few other decant revolvers and shields. Amazing Vladof Glorious Havoc (crawmerax drop) Damage: 401 Accuracy: 88.5 Fire rate: 12.1 76% Recoil reduction ' 03:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC)'